Introductions
by HannalyHarkness
Summary: The first sequel to Papa's here. Jack and Ianto meet each other's family...with their kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I don't own TW or Dr Who, and this sequel will come in around 4 parts. Enjoy.**

* * *

Part 1

Sighing, Ianto surveyed the room before him. It had taken three months, but the seven-bedroomed house was finally ready to be lived in. Rhys, Owen, Tommy, Tammy and Tosh had helped him move all his family's stuff whilst Tim and Harry had helped Jack with the kids and watched the rift.

Jack only thought the house had five bedrooms: one for each child and the master suite for Ianto and himself. However, Ianto had fallen in love with the old Victorian building, and had snatched it up after a week of house-hunting. He'd had to do renovations, and Rhys had been a god-send for those, but the house would very quickly become a home.

"Jack," Ianto said once Jack had picked up his phone, "it's ready. Come home." He then hung up and went to wait. The house was five minutes from the Hub; closer than Ianto's old flat.

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

Jack pulled up, wide eyed, to his new home. H turned to Frankie and said "I think your Tad's outdone himself."

Frankie grinned and struggled, trying to undo his seatbelt so he could run out to explore. Jack jumped out of the car and opened the door for him. "Thanks Papa." He said before dashing off to the front door.

Jack lifted Becca from the car next, and set her in the pushchair he'd managed to quickly open up. Next, he placed Tanwen behind her, in the baby-section, before lifting Gethin's baby carrier out. He looped his arm through Geth's baby carrier before pushing the buggy up the path. He could hear Frankie's squeals of delight as he approached the open door, and felt his breath taken away as he entered the large house.

"It's beautiful." He whispered to Ianto as his husband came and took Gethin from him.

Jack lifted Becca and Tan from the pushchair and, carrying a daughter in each arm, he explored the home.

"The kids' bedrooms are this way." Ianto said, leading Jack up the stairs. "Frankie has his own room, but I put the twins and Becca in the same room. When Becca's three, she can move into her own room. The twins will also be able to move into their own rooms when they turn three."

Jack smiled; they had planned that after the twins were born. It was why they'd looked for a five bedroom house.

"There are five bedrooms on this level." Ianto said, before he smirked and said "And two on the next level up."

"Seven bedrooms?" Jack asked incredulously. "What will we do with seven bedrooms?"

"Well, four for the children: the younger three's bedrooms can be guest rooms for the moment. One permanent guest room for my family and one for any adult who needs to crash here, be it Martha or her family visiting, or one of the team, who've babysat. Or, we could hire nanny in a few years, and it could be hers."

"Or his." Jack added with a grin. "I love the idea."

Ianto smirked and said "I know you would." He paused outside a green door. "This is the nursery."

Ianto pushed the door open and allowed Jack to step inside. Jack smiled softly. Three oak cots stood in a line, with gold lettering above each, declaring whose the cot was. Each cot was different, unique, but still matching the two large chests of drawers. The room was painted a soft moss-green, and the ceiling was blue-black with tiny glow-in-the-dark stars. One wall was painted with rolling hills and a light blue sky. Animals were painted in fine detail, and a patch of trees were seen in the distance.

The mural was beautiful, but the thing that finally made Jack release a tear of happiness was the photo that hung in the middle of the fourth wall. It was the professional picture they'd had taken two week after Tanwen and Gethin were born. Ianto and Jack had dressed down, in jeans and a blue and red top respectively. Frankie had insisted on wearing a kiddie-version of Jack's attire, and Becca was in a pair of blue dungarees and a red top. Gethin wore a blue all-in-one, and Tanwen wore a red one, and both twins had been awake and gurgling as the photo was taken.

"It's perfect, Ianto." Jack said reverently.

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack before placing Gethin in his cot. He then took Tanwen from Jack and repeated the action. Jack carried Becca around the room, showing her everything, whispering every now and then "Do you feel that, Becca-ling? Tad did a good job, huh?"

When he'd finished the touch-tour, he said in the centre of the room and closed his eyes, hands on Becca's face. Becca's hands came to frame his face, and Jack hummed. In his mind, he saw his daughter standing before him, and mind-whispered _Let me __**show**__ you, Becca_. And he proceeded to visualize the bedroom, textures and colour identical to the room his body sat in. Becca, who appear in his mind as a ten year old, wandered around, touching everything before she turned to her Papa and smiled blindingly. _Tell Tad I love it_, she said.

Jack opened his eyes and smiled. "She loves the room, Ianto." He then looked down at his daughter and saw her drifting off to sleep; using her powers that precisely could still tire her out, for all that she appeared to have such great control. He stood and set her in her cot before kissing his three babies on their forehead. He then went to Ianto and pulled him from the room.

"I noticed the CCTV" he said "You are simply amazing, Mr Harkness-Jones." He then softly kissed his husband. "Now," he said after pulling away, "show me our home."

Ianto showed Jack around, and when they finally made it to the bedroom, it was suppertime, so they had to postpone and christenings that they'd hoped would occur. Oh well, that's life with kids.

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

Their second night at their new home was spent having a team dinner. All seven members were there, and Owen had brought Maddie along – she knew about the team, and what they did. Jack had decided she was trustworthy when they'd first been introduced to them, in the centre of Tesco's.

The night was a resounding success and Tim, Harry and Maddie (the only people who hadn't seen it complete) declared that it would evermore hold dream-home status in their lives. Tim held Harry's hand during the film they'd put on, which had caused Jack to smirked self-satisfactorily. Ianto merely rolled his eyes and whispered to Jack, unable to pass up the opportunity to wipe that smirk off Jack's lips, "Next stop, Rhiannon. Then onwards to my parents."

Paling, Jack whispered back "Can't we wait?"

Ianto smirked in reply "Jack, I do believe that by turning up with four kids, all above the age of three months, _and_ my husband of over a year will be shock enough. If we left it any longer, they'd kill me."

"I'm so glad you only need to meet Alice and Stephen. My parents would have wept when they met you. Dad said, before he died, that he didn't see me introducing him to my partner, let alone children. But, then again, this was when I was ten."

"So, tomorrow we visit Rhi?" Ianto asked.

Sighing and having to push past his fear, Jack nodded.

"And Monday, my parents are coming over here." Ianto added, pressing a kiss to the side of Jack's head. Jack flinched and glared before saying "Fine, but Alice is bringing Stephen on Tuesday."

"You guys have a busy week." Tosh stated. "Maybe we should all go home now. You'll need your sleep."

Smiling gratefully, Jack and Ianto bid farewell to their guests before checking on the four children and slipping into bed. Jack kissed Ianto softly and whispered "I really am excited about meeting your family; I just don't want them to reject you because of me."

"They wouldn't. My Mam and Tad will dote on the kids, and love you. Rhi won't be able to take her eyes off of you, and she'll be all maternal with the kids. Johnny may tease, but he's a nice bloke, and their kids will accept you."

Jack hoped just Ianto was right.

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

Sunday came, and Jack dressed down. Breakfast was the normal chaotic affair, with Jack feeding Tanwen as Ianto fed Gethin, and Frankie helped Becca feed herself. The family were finally dressed and ready to go at 10am, an hour late, but Jack had to change twice, when Tanwen and then Gethin vomited on him. He ended up wearing a pair of old jeans, a white undershirt and one of his light blue shirts, unbuttoned to make it look more casual.

They were in their pearl-black Nissan QashQai+2 within twenty minutes of Jack's final change. Jack was driving and Ianto sat in the very back with Becca beside him. Frankie was in the front, and the twins were in the middle, which allowed Ianto to watch them as Jack drove cautiously. _Jack always drove cautiously when they had the kids in the car; it's as though Jack Harkness-Jones, the Papa of four, was a completely different man to the Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood._ Ianto mused as he played with his adopted daughter. _Or maybe he just realises that going that fast isn't good for the children._ He paused, smiling wryly as he remembered the spaceship incident a couple of weeks ago, where he and Frankie had fixed and hijacked an old spaceship that was in the archives. They'd zoomed into the Hub, beaming with identical grins, and scared Myfanwy back into her nest. _Or not_ he thought wryly.

They arrived at Rhiannon's an hour and fifteen minutes after they were expected, and before either man could jump out of the vehicle, Rhiannon rushed from the house with an angry expression on her face. "IANTO JONES, YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR…" She trailed off as she noticed the four children in the car, three of which had burst into tears, whilst the fourth and the driver were attempting to smother their laughter. Ianto sat in the back, flame red and trying to quiet the bawling babies.

Seeing his partner's struggles, Jack unfastened Frankie and jumped out. Frankie climbed out carefully before jumping in the back, beside Becca and Ianto, who climbed out and went to Tanwen and pulled her out of her car seat. Jack, on the other side, was already soothing Gethin. As Tanwen began to settle once more, Ianto went to his still-shocked sister and said "Rhi, I'd like you to meet my family. This is my husband, Jack, and our children; Frankie, Becca, Geth and Tan."

"You…your family?" Rhi said, pale before she said in a hushed shout "Ianto Jones, why the **hell** didn't you come and tell me before. I could have at least had some warning that you had kids."

"You don't seem surprised that I have a husband." Ianto said as he turned to watch Jack as he handed Geth to Frankie before climbing in to the back and lifting Becca out. She was still sobbing slightly, so, as Frankie clutched Gethin tight, Jack rocked his oldest daughter. She reached out to touch his cheek, and they simultaneously closed their eyes just as Rhiannon said "Well, my friend, Suzie: she said she saw you last week, down at a fancy restaurant. She said you were with some bloke, so I said it must have been a business meeting, but then she said that no girl was getting their feet under that table. Then I said you never told me you'd gone bender, but Suzie, you see, never lies. Brutally honest, she is."

"Our first wedding anniversary dinner, probably." Ianto said absently as he watched as Jack and Becca opened their eyes, and Jack nodded to Ianto – Becca was okay – before he continued more aware of what he was saying "Anyway, I haven't recently had a chance to get hold of you. It's been so busy, what with the kids and work and moving, and I really didn't think you'd appreciate it if I simply told you over the phone."

"Do Mam and Tad know?"

"Not yet. They're coming over tomorrow. If you want to, and David and Mica get on with Frankie, you can come 'round too."

"Trying to ease the way?" Rhi queried, to which Ianto nodded before saying "So how would you like to hold your niece?"

Rhi grinned and all but snatched Tanwen from Ianto in excitement. Ianto then went to relieve Frankie of Gethin before he took Jack's free hand in his and pulled him to Rhiannon, who was cooing at their daughter. "Rhi, Jack. Jack, Rhiannon."

Jack smiled awkwardly before audibly sighing in relief as Rhiannon grinned.

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

The day with Rhiannon's family went quickly, and Jack was accepted by Johnny as soon as he walked in. David, Mica and Frankie got on like a house on fire, after, at least, the very awkward question of "Why's his accent so funny?" from the ever-tactless four year old Mica. Luckily, it had been Jack to the rescue with "Frankie, Becca their Mama and I all come from a faraway place that speaks a different language. Frankie's not used to English or Welsh yet, so he hasn't yet lost his accent."

"Why do you speak with an American accent then?" David's question closely followed, and Jack had grinned and said "My parents moved to New York for ten years of my childhood. I learnt English there, and developed the accent to fit in."

After the accent questions were settled, the two Davies children happily went off and played with Frankie.

"So Frankie and Becca are yours?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yeah," Jack said easily, "my partner and I split before I knew she was pregnant with Becca. I didn't want to, but I had to move here for a job, or declared bankruptcy. Their Mama didn't want to leave, so we divorced, and I sent her regular pay checks. I…We," He said gripping Ianto's hand "only found out she died the day before the twins were born. Their Grandma sent them on the first flight to me."

"So in the same day, you gained four children." Johnny said with awe.

Ianto nodded and said sardonically "It was a shock, having Frankie, and Becca, who neither Jack nor I knew about, arrive on your doorstep the same day your surrogate, who also happens to be your sister-in-law gives birth to twins."

Jack and Ianto flashed a relieved look to each other as they saw Rhi and Johnny accept their story.

By the end of the evening, Frankie was grouchy, Becca was stroppy, the twins were out cold, and the men were exhausted. They left quickly and tucked the children into bed before the fell into their own, devoid of any energy required to do more than kiss goodnight and snuggle before falling into a deep sleep.

**Reviews will get you cookies and cake (I may even throw in a cup of tea/mug of coffee (depending on your preference, of course)**

**Thank you. TTFN and DFTBA x**


	2. AN:RiddlesButCanSkip

Hello friends,

So, I've decided not to delete this message so that any who reviewed this chapter can review the next chapter too.

As you've all probaby guessed, I've started writing again, but I may be slow, for which I'm sorry.

I did have an ear infection for six weeks after my exams which prevented me from beginning writing sooner, but I'm all better now.

I wanted to say I'm sorry if any chapters of my fics are depressing for a short while: my grandma died yesterday (16/07/13).

Anyway, I thought I'd give you guys a couple of riddles for entertainment, if you want, otherwise I fully accept you skipping this chapter.

So, here goes:

1) If you throw me from the window,  
I will leave a grieving wife.  
Bring me back, but in the door, and  
You'll see someone giving life!

What am I?

2) This thing all things devours:  
Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;  
Gnaws iron, bites steel;  
Grinds hard stones to meal;  
Slays king, ruins town,  
And beats high mountain down.

Enjoy :) and I'll PM people who ask the solution!

TTFN and DFTBA,

Hannaly x


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2

Night-time feedings were things of evil, Jack had decided at seven o'clock, when the alarm went off. "I thought holidays were meant to be restful." He grumbled to Ianto as they showered and dressed quickly.

They then went to wake Frankie and prepare breakfast for the three of them. At eight, once Frankie was dressed and bubbling with excitement, they released Becca from her cot and fed her. The twins, exhausted from their long night, slept through to half nine, before crying in unison. Jack blindly grabbed one as Ianto took the other, and they fed, changed and dressed them in a daze. Their third cup of coffee helped to awake them both, and they realised that Frankie and Becca sat in the lounge, listening to the radio. Happy to leave the two alone for a moment, they sat and relaxed, cuddling the twins.

The doorbell rang at half ten, and Ianto passed Geth to Jack and went to answer it. Jack took the twins into the lounge, and sat cradling them, one held protectively in each arm. Frankie held Becca's hand tight, both closing their eyes at regular intervals to mind-speak and for Frankie to show Becca what he saw.

Ianto hugged his stunned parents before leading them to the lounge. He knew Jack would have moved to be with Frankie and Becca.

"Mam, Tad, this is my partner, Jack, and our children." Ianto said nervously.

Ianto's Tad grinned and nodded, but his Mam paled. "H…h…how could you?" She stuttered. "How could you stray so far from what I taught you was right."

Ianto's nostrils flared slightly, the only outward sign of his rage as he said pseudo-calmly "Jack, Tad, will you take the children upstairs please."

Jack nodded and passed Gethin to Ianto's Tad. He lifted Becca on his hip and indicated for Frankie to take his Taid's hand. Passing Ianto, Jack placed a quick kiss on his cheek before he led the way upstairs. Becca had closed her eyes, resting a hand on Ianto's cheek, as Jack had kissed him, and she'd sent him feelings of her love for him. He blinked at her in astonishment as Jack disappeared.

Turning to look once more at his mother, Ianto said tightly "How could you, Mam? I thought you, more than anyone, could understand what it was like to love someone your parents disapprove of. I thought you'd be able to accept me and Jack. We're _married_ Mam. **And** we've four children. How can you not be happy for me? You always wanted this for me: the love; the marriage; the big house; the multiple children. How could you not be happy?"

She looked at her son and said cruelly and adamantly "Homosexuality is wrong. It goes against nature."

With a weary sigh, Ianto said "From that tone, I know I won't even get you to reconsider. Why don't you just go home, Mam, you won't need to see me again. I'll stay away for Christmas, and all the birthdays. But you won't be allowed around here. Not ever again. You won't get to know your grandchildren." He sighed again and said "You won't get to know Jack." He could the responding scoff coming, so, cutting across it, he said "Go, Mam. And have a nice life."

His mother huffed and stormed to the bottom of the stair, calling "We're going home, Gethin."

_Meanwhile, with Jack_

Jack entered the nursery and sat on the floor, placing Tanwen on the large baby mat and Becca in front of her toys. He watched as Ianto's Tad set Gethin beside Tanwen, and sank beside Jack, watching as Frankie went to play with Becca.

He held his hand out and said "I'm Gethin."

Jack smiled sadly and, shaking Gethin Jones's hand, said "Captain Jack Harkness-Jones, sir."

"Captain? Navy?" He asked.

"Air force – retired." Jack said with a brighter smile.

"And the children?"

"The oldest boy is my son, Frankie, and his sister is Becca – she's blind." He drew a breath and said "The twins are mine and Ianto's: Gethin and Tanwen. Geth was born first."

Ianto's Tad smiled and said "He named his first son after me. He'd always promised to, but never did I think it would happen."

Jack chuckled and said "Oh, yeah. We both should stop underestimating him, I suppose. But it's always nice to be surprise whenever he exceeds expectations."

Gethin chuckled and said "You're right there." He paused before asking painfully cautiously, "when you say the twins are both yours…?"

"My sister acted as surrogated, and Ianto donated sperm. We have both our names on the birth certificate though, so lawfully, they're both of ours." Jack said, following the concocted lie. "Would you actually like to meet your grandchildren properly?"

Gethin nodded so Jack beckoned Frankie over. "This is Franklin Grey Harkness-Jones. Frankie, this is your Taid."

"You don't…" Gethin began before Jack interrupted with a smile "I know, but Frankie, Yan and I all discussed it when Frankie first arrived. Ianto's adopted both him and Becca, so they, also, are legally both of ours."

Frankie smiled and said "I'm happy to meet you, Taid."

Gethin smiled, completely charmed as Jack said "Pleased, Frankie. The phrase is 'I'm _pleased_ to meet you'."

Frankie tried it out on his tongue a couple of times before nodding to his Papa.

"He has only a basic command of English, and of Welsh."

"Gallaf ddweud hynny yn y Gymraeg yn rhy: Rwy'n falch i gwrdd â chi, Taid." Jack beamed proudly as Gethin watched Frankie with wide-eyed wonder.

"He's very...advanced."

"He is. He's gifted. He was talking before he reached nine months. Becca's very gifted too. She can draw by touch, and had begun to speak by ten months. She was only that slow because she couldn't see what shape to make her lips. That was overcome by placing her hand to your lips as you spoke to her."

Gethin nodded and, with a full-blown Harkness smile, Frankie ran to his sister and, pulling her to her feet, helped her walk to Gethin. "Taid! Taid, Taid, Taid." She sang, before reaching out in the direction of his face. Unconsciously, Gethin took her hands and guided them to his cheeks. The toddler patted his face gently before grinning like Frankie and declaring "Taid, love you!" She then tumbled forwards, and he caught her, pulling her into a hug.

"You have amazing children, Jack."

"Yeah, and that's only the older two. Would you like to meet the twins?"

Gethin nodded eagerly, so Jack lifted Geth up and said "You've already met, but this is Gethin Telor." Jack placed Geth in his Taid's arms and let Gethin hold his grandson, before taking the now-sleeping baby and setting him in his cot. He then lifted his wide awake daughter and said "And this is Tanwen Rose."

Gethin cradled Tan, who slowly fell asleep on him. Jack smiled and said "Where were you last night? If we'd known all it would take to settle them was a cuddle from their Taid, we'd have called you hours ago."

Gethin replied with a 'Ianto' like smirk "it's not my fault babies find me soothing."

Jack grinned and reached for Tanwen as Ianto's Mam shouted "We're going home, Gethin."

Tanwen began to cry, so Gethin hushed her, before passing her to Jack and, leaving quietly, plodded down the stairs until he stood beside his wife. "Why, love? We've only just gotten here. Ianto said something about dinner."

"We're leaving now. I will not be embarrassed like this."

"Like what?" Gethin queried calmly, "The only person doing anything embarrassing is you."

"How dare you!?" She screamed. "Gethin Ifan Jones, you are sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"Well, woman, I think I may quite like that." He responded, which caused his wife to spin on her heels and storm out. "She's got quite a temper on her." Gethin whispered, staring at the door, "but give her a week, and, by then, she'll be just mortified enough by her actions today that she'll accept you, no matter the baggage."

Ianto smiled and whispered back "I know."

Jack bounded down with Becca in his arms and Frankie trailing behind him, and kissed Ianto. "Movie time!" He said cheerfully.

Ianto smiled and said "As long as it isn't Toy Story again."

"Oh, no. Frankie and I can go one better: It's to be Monsters Inc. – Becca's choice."

Ianto sighed and said "She just finds the voices funny."

"Nuh-uh." Frankie said. "She finds Boo awesome, and Mike funny."

"She or you, kiddo?" Jack teased, and Frankie blushed.

Kneeling in front of Frankie, Gethin said "I find Mike funny too, but my favourite bit is when the big shaggy guy is shaved because a sock touched him."

Frankie giggled and nodded before dragging his Taid to the lounge.

"They love him, Yan. And so do I."

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack over Becca, who touched their cheeks then giggled. Rolling his eyes, Jack said "Becca-ling, you have got to stop doing that."

Becca shook her head, causing Jack and Ianto to laugh before they followed Gethin and Frankie into the lounge.

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

The doorbell rang halfway through Monsters Inc., so Jack went to answer it: Ianto had Frankie snuggling on him, and Gethin had Becca sprawled dozing on him.

"Hi." He greeted Rhiannon and her family. "We're in the lounge watching Monsters Inc. Just come on through."

Rhi smiled and said "You've got a beautiful home, Jack." Jack nodded and smiled before Rhi asked nervously "So, how'd they take the news."

Jack froze and turned to her. Seeing his face, she waved the children on before pulling Jack in a different direction. Jack took her and Johnny to the kitchen and sat down. They could hear Frankie, Mica and David greet each other joyfully, before Mica and David greeted their Taid just as enthusiastically.

"Your Mam... She said some things and Ianto...well, Ianto kicked her out. Your Tad stayed."

"She said things about you, or the children, or both?" Rhi asked cautiously.

Jack grimaced and said "Me, and through me, the children. Ianto told her the truth, but she...well, Ianto hasn't told me exactly what she said, but he was really angry, and your Tad was annoyed."

Rhi sighed, then pulled Jack into a hug, saying "Don't worry, Jack. She's likely to come around. Just give her time."

"Thanks, Rhi. I just worry I'm going to pull Yan's family apart before..." He tapered off, remembering who he was talking to. Rhiannon couldn't find out about Ianto's immortality. Or his.

Rhi was about to ask 'before what', but Ianto interrupted, saying "Jack, you could never tear my family apart: You are the largest and most important part of it, and you'll never leave me." Jack and Ianto could both hear the unsaid _like everyone else will, eventually._

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered, and Ianto glared at him furiously.

"Don't." He said warningly, knowing Jack was apologising for, and not agreeing "It wasn't your fault, and I wouldn't change it for the world." Ianto paused then said quietly "Unless that's what you want."

Jack jumped up and said "No! I never want to lose you. You mean the Multiverse to me. You're everything. But I don't like how much pain it will cause you, because, Ianto, trust me: it is pain like you've never experienced."

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling his husband to him as he whispered "I know, Cariad, I know. I know, but I will never trade you, not to stop all that pain and more."

Jack began to cry, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you will lose so much because you love me. I…I don't…I don't know if I can be worth it."

"You already are, anwylyd." Ianto murmured as he leant in to kiss Jack. The tender, loving kiss tasted salty and Ianto wiped Jack's tears away as he pulled back. He looked around the kitchen and said lightly "Well, looks like Rhi and Johnny beat a strategic retreat."

Jack half-sobbed half-chuckled and said "I'm sorry, Yan."

"As I said before, there's nothing for you to be sorry about."

"I mean about my emotional breakdown."

Ianto chuckled and said "Well, you probably haven't properly recovered from having the twins yet: all those raging hormones. And this supposed holiday has been very stressful. I think curling up and crying is on my list of 'Wish to do'."

Jack laughed and said "Well, maybe one day, well make it to that list."

"Yeah, we have all of eternity ahead of us. Why not give it a go?"

"That's what I like to hear, Mr Harkness-Jones. We'll try everything once, and maybe some of the best things twice." Jack grinned salaciously.

"Maybe not _everything_ Jack. I'm not really a big advocate of murder."

"Okay, some things are off, but most things."

"Agreed." Ianto declared, spitting in his hand and holding it out to Jack, who echoed the sentiment and copied the action. They shook saliva-filled hands whilst grinning like idiots.

"We'd better go back to the others, I don't think we want to find out how much damage our son can do with his cousins." Ianto said finally, and Jack swooped down for a passion-filled kiss before grinning and leading the way to the lounge. Ianto stood, getting himself under control before he jogged to catch up to Jack and murmur quietly "I'll get you back for that tonight."

Jack leered and said "I look forward to it."

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

Jack and Ianto entered the lounge to three confused adult faces, and three very guilty children. Even Becca managed to look slightly ashamed.

"What's wrong?" Ianto asked.

Rhi, completely lacking tact, and ignoring the warning glances from her father and husband, said "What did you mean when you said Jack's emotions were caused by raging hormones because he hasn't gotten over having the twins yet?"

Both Jack and Ianto went white before turning to their children. "David and I were fighting over the remote control, and I accidentally put the kitchen CCTV on the TV. Becca told me to leave it on, and Aunty Rhi said that maybe we should keep watching to make sure you were both okay." Frankie rambled.

"Oh, kiddo, we don't blame you: it's possible they would have found out anyway, most likely as the twins grew, and your Tad and I didn't change."

"I'm really sorry, Papa. Fi 'n sylweddol wyf yn flin, Tad."

"We know, Frankie." Ianto sighed.

"We'd better tell them, Yan: It wouldn't do to Retcon your family, only to have them learn the truth at a more inopportune moment."

Ianto nodded his consent, so Jack sat down, pulling Ianto with him, and he began. "The first thing you should know is that Ianto and I both work for a top-secret organisation that is beyond the government and above the police. We capture, assist or hunt alien forms or technology that falls through a rift in space and time that runs through the centre of Cardiff." He paused to see how well they were handling that small tit-bit of information.

Quite well apparently as all three adults stated "You're Torchwood."

"Correction, mon capitain: a not-so-secret organisation." Ianto said with a grin as Jack spluttered.

With a sigh, Jack said "Well, the twenty-first century is where everything changes."

"So, you capture aliens for a living, what does this have to do with your family?" Rhi asked bluntly.

"Well, I'm from the 51st century. As are Frankie and Becca. I used to work for a place called the Time Agency. I retired when I had Frankie, and then, three months ago in Frankie and Becca's timeline, and…well, many, many more years in mine, I had two years of my memories wiped by the Time Agency. I went rogue, eventually met an alien called the Doctor, and his human companion, Rose. They changed me for the better, and then somehow, Rose made me immortal."

Jack paused after the second big reveal; he knew none of the adults had heard the implied 'I was pregnant and had both of the children sitting in front of you'.

"You're immortal? You can't die?" Gethin asked.

Jack said "Yes." As Ianto replied "No."

"Well, which is it, then?" Rhi demanded.

"I die, but then I…come back." Jack said quietly.

"So," Johnny said, "we've got the whole 'Alien Hunters' and 'Jack's immortal' so, anymore big reveals?"

Jack grinned and said "Wouldn't you like to know." Before oofing as Ianto jabbed his elbow in Jack's chest. "Fine." Jack grumbled, much to the adults' amusement. "In the future, some men can get pregnant. I'm one of those. Frankie and Becca are biologically mine and my late partner's, and they have two fathers, biologically. Tan and Geth also have two fathers, and they're biologically mine and Ianto's."

"Okay, that's a bit weird." Rhi said as Gethin and Johnny looked faintly nauseous.

"Yeah, but it's an amazing feeling. A smidge uncomfortable, and it can get really painful at times, but as long as you have a doctor present for a C-section, the babies should be okay. Tan nearly died, though. She was stuck. It's really rare and quite dangerous for a man to have multiple births. It's because the hips are too narrow."

"Jack did die." Ianto said quietly, causing everyone to fall into a contemplative silence.

"There's only one question left that needs answering." Rhi said after a few minutes.

"Ianto was turned immortal the day Becca and Frankie were pulled through the rift with their dead Dada, which also happened to be the day I gave birth to the twins."

"Big day, then." Johnny said lightly, rousing appreciative chuckles from the adults. The children had long since stopped listening.

"How?" Gethin asked.

Jack looked pleadingly at Ianto. He didn't know how Gethin would react to the news of their powers; especially Becca's. However, Ianto gestured for Jack to go on. He trusted his father.

Jack nodded, but reached out and took Becca from her Taid. He looked at her as he spoke. "Becca did it. She's connected to the Doctor's ship, which is a sentient being, powerful beyond belief. It's why she's blind. She sensed something in Ianto, and the power was drawn unconsciously. She sent it into Ianto, uncontrolled. The Doctor was with them as it was finishing, and he could tell immediately. We haven't tested it, but I know how good the Doc's sense of this sort of thing is."

Silence reigned once more, and Jack closed his eyes and sent his mind out to glean the surface thoughts of those around him.

…_wonder if we should get them tested: mad, the lot of them. But then again…_ Johnny thought.

…_so sad. How much pain have they all suffered? Poor Jack. Poor Ianto. At least they've got each other…_ thought Rhiannon.

…_is too weird to be a lie. Jack's a good bloke, and he certainly seems to need Ianto…should be happy for them…tell Lynn…no, she won't understand…won't accept…_ Gethin thought.

_**Jack,**_Ianto thought, _please get out of everyone's heads._

Jack blushed as he opened his eyes. "Sorry, I just needed…" he whispered.

"I know, anwylyd." Ianto said quietly, carding his fingers through Jack's hair.

Just as Rhi began to talk, the twins began to cry over the CCTV that constantly ran on a small monitor near the lounge, and in the master bedroom. Jack stood and said "I'll go. Tan will settle so long as Geth stops crying." Everyone nodded, still deep in thought.

As soon as Jack left, Rhi asked "Are you certain this is what you want, what makes you happy?"

Ianto looked her straight in the eye and said "I never dreamed I could be as happy as I am now. The only thing that would make me happier is complete acceptance from Mam and Jack's daughter, Alice. I'm not so worried about Stephen, as he's the same age as David, and will probably accept the new situation."

"Jack's daughter? Stephen?"

Ianto grinned and said "Alice is Jack's child from a failed marriage in the sixties. Melissa's mam stole her away from Jack when she found out about Jack's immortality. She changed their names. Lucia's dead, and Alice is thirty-eight, now. She has a son; Jack's grandson, Stephen, who only knows Jack as an uncle."

"How many children does he have?" Johnny asked.

"Five living. He's had eight, though. During World War One, he had a wife and two children, a son and a daughter. They died of Spanish influenza. His wife had been eight months pregnant and gave birth to another son before she died. The baby also died." Ianto paused, letting that information sink in before saying "That's part of the reason for his breakdown earlier, you see. Jack knows the pain of loss. All his family are dead, or lost to him for the next three thousand years. He's lost friends, lovers and children to death and decay and, in Alice's case, sheer spitefulness at his uniqueness.

"But it's not just the loss of losing loved ones: Working for Torchwood means you have to be willing to die for the cause. Die to protect the world from threat, and Jack's lived through World War One and World War Two…"

"Twice." Frankie interrupted absently.

Gethin looked confused so Ianto elaborated "Jack, he's lived through World War Two twice."

"Anyway," he continued, "he's had to watch as he sent men – his friends – to their deaths."

Becca, who was sat on Ianto's lap, smoothed her tiny hand over his cheek, sending him her sorrow, love and calming strength. Taking a fortifying breath, Ianto continued "But that still isn't all. Every death is painful; as bad, I suppose, as any normal death. And yet, the coming back is worse. Jack's described it as being pulled backwards over broken glass whilst being squeezed through a needle's-eye sized tube. Each death – painful, each death – different, but the coming back is always the worst bit. Jack wakes, panicking and gasping, trying to get enough oxygen into his blood, so he lives."

Everyone's faces were white-tinted-green, and Ianto said "And yet, that's still not the worst. Before we married, Jack found his Doctor, and chased him to get answers. He and the Doc were captured by someone like the Doc, who could tell what Jack was. He tortured Jack, killing him repeatedly, simply for the enjoyment of the 'freak'."

Rhi started silently crying; Johnny looked as though he'd vomit; Gethin sat stiff lipped, trying to assimilate all that information, whilst not letting it upset him too much. If he were willing to admit it to anyone, he'd say that he was finding extremely difficult. In Jack, he'd felt a kindred spirit, he'd seen a bright and shining light in Jack's soul, and knew that Jack was an amazing person, well worthy of his only son. He had watched as Jack flirted with his son, calmed his grandchildren and cried for the pain love for him would cause. Jack was someone who deserved peace, and yet, according to Ianto, he'd suffered more than any one man had the right to suffer, ever.

"Why?" Gethin croaked as a betraying tear trickled down his cheek.

"That is the worst part." Ianto said. "It's because he feels the need to protect everyone, whilst believing he deserves the torment. Jack would die a thousand times to save people he's never even met, and yet he believes himself undeserving of anything good."

Ianto smiled softly "Took me bloody ages to get him to accept that he loved me."

Jack laughed in the doorway and said "And it was the best thing I ever did."

Everyone blushed and Ianto sent a querying expression, to which Jack said "The entire time. Geth was quick to settle; Tan had had a nightmare and woke him up. She just needed a minute to realise the monsters weren't after her, and that her Papa would keep her safe before she fell straight back to sleep."

Frankie ran to Jack and said "They talked, and all understand now, Papa. Becca said Dai and Mica won't tell."

Jack ruffled his hair and said "Good, sprog. Now, how about we go outside for a short while, let you Tad, Taid and Aunt finish their conversation."

Frankie's eyes lit up and he exclaimed "Can we teach them how to play air-it?"

"If you've still got your kit, then sure thing."

Frankie beamed and ran off. Jack took Becca off Ianto and kissed his husband's cheek, whispering "It's okay. Tell them whatever you think they need to know to help them get comfortable with all the new information."

Ianto smiled at Jack and shooed him. Johnny stood to join Jack, saying "I think I'll join you: Rhi can tell me any pertinent information later, and I'm not too sure how much more I can handle."

Jack smiled and said "That's okay. David, Mica, are you both coming?" They nodded eagerly, and Jack led everyone out to the large back-garden.

The rest of the day was spent in the garden, and because of the unusual sunny weather, Jack fired up the barbeque and he and Ianto cooked burgers and corn-on-the-cob for everyone. By the time night began to fall, the children were dozing in the spare bedrooms, and Rhi and Johnny had crashed in the room opposite the master suit. Gethin was asleep in the permanent guest room, and Jack and Ianto were cuddled under the stars, considering themselves luck. Ianto had been happy that he hadn't needed to add much more to the conversation. His family (except his Mam) accepted Jack and their children, even knowing the truth.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and DFTBA x**


	4. Chapter 3

Part 3

Jack woke early the next day and smiled happily. He looked down at the fast asleep Ianto before carefully rolling out of bed. He showered and dressed quickly before heading off to cook breakfast. Frankie, David and Mica were the first down, followed by Gethin and Ianto. Rhi and Johnny were still fast asleep so Jack placed their pancakes in the oven for later. He was just about to sit down to eat his when he heard Becca cry.

"I've got her." He said with a soft smile before running up the stairs quietly. When he got to the nursery, he lifted Becca from her crib and soothed her gently. He carried her downstairs and sat her in the highchair. Ianto fed her some cereal, allowing Jack to be able to dig in. The three older kids had run off to the lounge to watch cartoons. Gethin watched happily as his son fed his oldest granddaughter.

"I honestly never thought I'd see this." He sighed contentedly. "My son, married with children. You both have no idea how happy you've made me."

"I think I do." Jack said with a wry smile. "You'll meet my grandson today, if you stay. Alice should be over in a couple of hours."

Gethin smiled and said "Ah, I would be honoured to meet your other daughter and your grandson." He paused before a look of horror crossed his face and he said "I'm too young to be a great grandfather."

Jack and Ianto stared at him for a second before laughing. "Stephen thinks I'm his uncle." Jack said, still laughing, before he suddenly stopped and said seriously "I'm glad you accept me enough to even think of the idea, though."

Ianto shook his head and said "If you think you're too young, think how I feel… I'm a Taid at twenty four."

The three men laughed hard and Becca looked around in confusion before touching Ianto's cheek. Ianto lifted her from the highchair and Frankie appeared. Becca wobbled into his awaiting arms and they went back to the lounge, leaving the three adults alone.

"We should proably wake Rhi and Johnny." Ianto said with a sigh.

"Why don't you go have a shower and I'll take them breakfast in bed." Jack offered.

Ianto nodded and kissed his cheek on his way to their en suite bathroom.

Jack turned to Gethin and said "Could you please get the twins when they wake up. If they're both crying, you'll need to grab Geth first. Soothe him and Tan should calm down. I'll be there to help as soon as Johnny and Rhi are awake."

Gethin nodded and lifted the newspaper, keeping an ear out for the babies' cries. Jack hummed as he heated the pancakes and prepared a tray. He then carried the tray to the guest bedroom and knocked before entering.

"Wakey, wakey! Up and at 'em!" He sang. "Breakfast in bed, dear siblings, and then you'll get to meet my daughter."

Rhi groaned "Could you be any happier? It's the morning for goodness sake!"

"Up, Rhiannon, your kids are with mine, and your brother's in the shower. I'm not leaving until you and your Welshman are up and eating."

Another couple of grumbles and they both sat up and took the tray from Jack, who sang "Enjoy, and Alice will be here soon."

Jack had just finished helping Becca get dressed when the doorbell rang. Ianto and Gethin had Tan and Geth, and Frankie was in the lounge with the Davies.

"I'll get the door; you guys take these three to the lounge." Jack said, and the father and son nodded.

Jack almost skipped to the door, and he was beaming as he swung it open. "Stephen!" He exclaimed as his grandson jumped at him. He caught the boy in his arms and said "How are you, sport?"

"Hi, Uncle Jack. Mum said you had big news for us?"

Jack smiled and set the blonde boy back on the floor and said "Hi, Alice, how've you been?"

She nodded and said tightly "Fine, you?"

"I've been amazing." Jack responded, casing his daughter to raise her eyebrow in surprise. "Come on in. You need to meet everyone." He said, lifting the seven year old into his arms.

He led Alice to the lounge and turned saying, "Alice, Stephen, I'd like you both to meet my partner, Ianto Harkness-Jones, and our children, Frankie, Becca, Geth and Tan. This is Ianto's father Gethin and his sister, Rhiannon, his sister's husband, Johnny, and their children, David and Mica."

Stephen looked around before grinning and saying "Cool, I have cousins!"

Jack nodded, repressing sadness, and fored a smile, saying "Frankie, why don't you take Stephen, David, Mica and Becca to the playroom. I know only you've been there."

Frankie nodded and lifted Becca to her feet. He held her hand tight and led his newfound family members to the playroom.

When they were gone, Jack lifted Tanwen into his arms and turned to Alice and said "The four of them are your biological siblings. I had Frankie and Becca before I became immortal. They fell through the rift the day I gave birth to Ianto's and my twins."

Alice stood with her mouth gaping before she said "Ianto and his family know about you?"

Jack nodded and added "And they accept me."

She made a sad face. "You know I accept you, Dad. I wouldn't let you see Stephen if I didn't."

Jack passed Tanwen to Ianto and swept Alice into a hug. "I know, sweetheart, but you still blame me. I accept that, but I would like you to get to know your siblings, especially considering, in my timeline, Frankie and Becca are your older siblings."

She shuddered and chuckled "nothing's ever normal with you, Dad."

"Not ever." Jack said with his famous Harkness grin.

Alice returned the grin before pulling away and carfully hugging Ianto "Congratulations, but I'm not ever going to call you Tad, or Dad, or Papa."

Ianto smiled in relief "Good, because I know for a fact that I wasn't even thought of when you were born!"

"Yan, you make me sound like a cradle snatcher."

Ianto rolled his eyes and said "Well, _sir_, you _are_ over _**two hundred years**_ older than me."

Jack pouted and everyone laughed before teasing Jack, who watched, trying not to ruin his pout with the smile that was threatening to break across his face due to happiness.

The day passed quickly, and Alice, Stephen, Gethin and the Davies family all bonded together with the Harkness-Joneses, becoming one large, confusing, happy family. Once everyone ad left, and the kids were in bed, Jack turned to Ianto and sighed "You gotta love family."

Ianto smiled and replied "Ours is amazing, and we'll always have them with us, no matter what. They will ever remain in our hearts."

"I love you, Ianto Harkness-Jones."

"And I you, Jack Harkness-Jones." Was the response before their lips met in perfect harmony, adding the beautiful icing to their blissful cake.

**A/N: This chapter of fluff is where I leave you with this sequel. I hope you enjoyed it, and some time in the future, I _may_ (probably will) write another sequel, but I want reviews telling me what you thought about this, and what you want to know about, PLEASEANDTHANKYOUWITHCOOKIESANDCAKE.**

**DFTBA x**


End file.
